Tetra Alliance
"It's like that old saying... 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Although, 'friend' might be a bit of a stretch in our case." —Lucero Olmos The 'Tetra Alliance '(テトラ提携, Tetora Teikei) is the alliance connecting the Gotei 13, Hallibel's Army, the Vizard Corps, and the Human Corps. It was created out of a mutual need to survive and win the war against the Kyuushoku. Many people are still vehemently opposed to "working with the enemy," and there has been an incredible amount of infighting and protesting because of it. History Initial Proposal The concept for the Tetra Alliance was first drawn up by Tier Hallibel and Coyote Starrk after the Battle of Zaraki (September 29-31, 2027) and the Battle of the White Desert (October 3-5, 2027). Both the Shinigami and the Arrancar suffered extreme casualties, and it was clear that another battle on that scale would destroy their respective organizations unless something was done to strengthen their forces. Hallibel and Stark's first attempt to negotiate the alliance went poorly, and they were forced to flee the World of the Living when Captains were sent to kill them. Very few of the Shinigami were open to working with hollow of any kind, although this would change come the Battle of Sabitsura (January 1-2, 2028). Sabitsura was unlike anything the Gotei had ever faced, and several higher-ranking Shinigami were killed. Among them was Head Captain Yamamoto. Losing the most powerful individual in the Seireitei forced the Shinigami to face the grim truth; they were not going to get out of this war alive without help. Formation of the Alliance Despite the lack of support behind the alliance, succeeding Captain Commander Retsu Unohana contacted Hallibel in hopes that their offer in regards to the alliance still stood. Within days, Arrancar forces were moved out of the Hueco Mundo and into the Seireitei (much to the chagrin of many people on both sides). The Human Corps and the Vizard Corps were officially formed at that point as well, and the leaders of those respective organizations also joined the alliance. At this point, the Seireitei had become the unofficial headquarters for the parties involved in the Tetra Alliance. Things did not run smoothly. Several riots and protests (both violent and peaceful) were held right up until the Battle of the Northern Gate (February 18-22, 2028). The first three days were absolute slaughter, and countless people died. Near the end of the third day, however, they began to work together and managed to change the tide of the battle. They crushed the Kyuushoku's advance, and forced them to retreat back farther into the Rukongai. This victory helped to smooth ruffled feathers, and people began to begrudgingly accept the Tetra Alliance. The number of fights and protests died down considerably, although have yet to dissapear entirely. Mission/Purpose The Tetra Alliance's main purpose is to unite all the organizations and individuals fighting against the Kyuushoku. The treaty signed by the leaders of each organization dictates that all involved parties must set aside any grudges, hostility, and so on, to work together for "the betterment of the world." General Operation The alliance lets each organization within it operate as they please, so long as everyone cooperates with each other. In an attempt to make communications between the four groups easier, the Tetra Council was formed. It consists of the thirteen Captains from the Gotei, Hallibel and her nine Espada, the three founders of the Human Corps, and Vizard Shinji Hirako and Hiyori Sarugaki. Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin are considered to be "honorary" members, despite not being directly affiliated with any of the involved organizations. The council meets every Saturday at three in the afternoon, and attendance is mandatory. Category:Clockwork-hound Category:Organization Category:Soul Society